The End of Hope
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Tiffa Lockheart, a regular teen girl in a regular city, finds herself having reoccurring dreams about a mysterious boy with piercing blue eyes. When her dream becomes reality and she's saved by this mysterious boy, she's thrown into a world of Myth.
1. Cloud Strife disclaimer:FFVIInotmine!

"The End Of All Hope" - Nightwish

It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me   
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth

No will to wake for this morn  
To see another black rose born  
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow

Angels, they fell first but I'm still here  
Alone as they are drawing near  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung

Wounded is the deer that leaps highest  
And my wound it cuts so deep  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug

Mandylion without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence

Rain…. That's all I remember from…. Back then. Before everything got so screwy, before everything got so complicated…. Before…_Him_. I promised myself I wouldn't do it. I made myself promise… but I couldn't keep that promise. The feel of him against me, his skin rubbing with mine, the taste of him… Was all something I'd give everything up just to relive… even for a moment…

I woke up that morning drenched in a cold sweat and breathing raggedly. I lifted a hand to m y wet brow and wiped the sweat away in one motion. Getting up, I grabbed my school uniform and went to change.

The water ran down my skin, making my skin crawl under the hot water. It felt nice, calming almost. My thoughts eventually wandered to that dream I'd been having for a few weeks now. It was disturbing. Every time it was that same boy. Those same blue eyes staring back at me, with hidden memories and haunts. Just thinking of his eyes and gaze on me was enough to make a shiver roll down my spine. I shook it off and quickly finished with my morning shower.

Stepping out, I towel dried my long black hair and dressed quickly. Looking into the mirror before me, I was met by my own chocolate brown, nearly black gaze. Most girls would kill for looks like mine. I didn't care. I just wanted to be left alone; I just wanted to be myself. I ran a brush through my hair, and brushed my teeth, doing my morning ritual. After breakfast, I grabbed my bag and left for school.

I was half way there when I heard the gunshots. I looked around and caught a glimpse of some one running towards me as if trying to get away from something. I looked over toward the figure and froze. I froze. It was a boy about my age. His messy, more of spiked blonde hair slightly fell into his blue eyes. Those eyes… they were _His_… from my dream…

He ducked and dodged another few rounds and ran past me. A few more kids followed him. The one that stood out was smirking evilly. His long silver hair fell well below his shoulders. Black eyes watched his query with easy accuracy. He fired another round while the other two looked over and spotted me. The boy from my dream had as well.

He looked at the three and judged the distance between them and me. He gauged his speed and made a dash toward me. Running past me, he grabbed my wrist and forced me to follow him. I squeaked in surprise but followed without hesitation. I wasn't sure why, but I trusted him. ((AN: Gee… Let's see… maybe cause he's not carrying a gun?))

We ran down a few alleyways and finally stopped once he deemed it safe. He had let go of my wrist a while back and I'd followed him without really thinking. He looked around at all the possible exits and entrances of the street we'd wound up in. Finally he turned and looked at me, a small smiled playing at his lips.

"You okay?" He asked. I blinked and then nodded.

"Why were they chasing you and who were they?" I said before I could even think about what I was saying.

"I owe them money…" He said with a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "But really, that was Sephiroth and his cronies. The two you saw were Loz and Yazoo… Kadaj is on temporary leave." There was something in the way he said that, something in the way he smiled that made me think he'd injured this so called Kadaj.

"Ok then… My name's Tiffa… Tiffa Lockheart." I said, bowing in greeting.

"Cloud Strife, master thief at your service." He said in return, his bow a little over exaggerated.


	2. Portal

I'm back! I forgot to put the disclaimer in my first chapter so here it is for both of them!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII nor do i own the characters. well okay maybe a few but those from the game are not mine!

* * *

"Cloud Strife, master thief at your service." He said in return, his bow a little over exaggerated.

As soon as he'd spoken the words I'd froze. A small disbelieving laugh nearly escaped my throat but I managed to keep it hidden.

"Kay…" I croaked. "Yeah… I need to get to school now. So I'll just be going." I could feel that small nervous smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. In my head the song "I am slowly going crazy" kept repeating and repeating. In my mind, I had every right to. I had just been saved by the kid in my dreams who turns out to be a thief and also is being chased by a group of fem-fatal wannabes! My life had just been thrown for goose chase and the hound was following like the idiot she was.

"Be careful… they know who you are now… they'll target you next." Cloud called after me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Was it just me, or did this morning seem strangely familiar? I shrugged. I didn't really have the time for that at the moment. After Tiffa had left, I took back to the streets like I've always done in this world. Secrets are hidden everywhere and if you know where to look you might just find them.

Taking a wide scan of the area around me, I found little trace that Sephy's gang had been here recently, but still very little was enough. I turned back the way I'd come and searched for an easier way through the city and back to the portal. There was the street by the high school…. Yeah, that's my best bet right now. Seeing as they hate the notion of others gaining knowledge of any sort.

My trip was cut short; however, when I stumbled upon my good friends. There they were, waiting at the entrance of the school and who just happened to be walking in their direction. Tiffa.

"I must really enjoy saving idiots like her…" I growled, hurrying out to draw Sphiroth's attention t me. I ran out of the shadow I'd been hiding in and stood my ground in the open.

"Hey Sephy! How'd you get your hair that long? Extensions? And what's with the biker chick look?" I was a dead man when he caught me, but it was worth it I guess. I might never know but the look on that asshole's face was priceless. I'd have to remember to get that picture developed.

Put my camera back in my small pack, I jumped out of the way as Loz came rushing at me. I smirked. This was too easy and always the same attack.

"Come on Sephy! Act like a man and spare these wimps the medical bills!" yup, I was a dead man.

Sephiroth stood and began to approach me where I was now restrained by Loz and Yazoo- the sneaky bastard came up from behind me. Well, Sephy more… _glided_, that walked. I loved it; he was always setting himself up for insults. The guy was a feme-wanna-be… simple as that.

What happened next was not something I'd counted on, but it worked. A fist caught Loz off guard and he went flying to the side. I looked over at the attacker, more of amused then shocked as I recognized Tiffa.

"Well… looks like the kitten's got claws…" I muttered. She just smiled and hit Loz another time as he tried to stand up. Yazoo had already backed up and Sephiroth looked ready to kill… or pop…. I prefer the latter of the two. It didn't take long for us to find time enough to split. We hurried down the way I'd originally been headed, towards the portal. It was accident more than luck that she happened to fall right into the portal and into my world. Oops…


	3. Back to the begining

Discalimer: once again i don't own...

I'm back and with chapter three!

* * *

We hurried down the way I'd originally been headed, towards the portal. It was accident more than luck that she happened to fall right into the portal and into my world. Oops…

I followed closely behind, closing the portal door and opening the other side barely in time before we hit a time wall. Instead, we landed on our faces on the cold hard dirt road as we fell out of the portal. Yeah, this was my routine. Falling face first out of portals. I tried not to make a habit out of it… I failed.

Pushing up off the ground and pulled myself into a sitting position. I had this distinct feeling in ankle and foot that told me it was more than likely sprained or broken. This thought made me frown as I prodded my knee and flinched as the action sent pain signals rocketing towards my brain. My shoulders slumped. Well… at least Sephy dearest hadn't followed us… Yet. A small groan came from a few feet away and I looked over to find Tifa sitting up and holding her head.

"Welcome back to reality…" I sad rather flatly. The idea of being hunted wasn't a pleasant one, especially when it involves your home world. She turned to look at me with what I believed to be shock.

"Where am I?"

"Well…. My world of course. It's known as Midgar or at least… the city we're near is." I cracked a nervous smile and rubbed the back of my neck. My brother was going to kill me.

- - - - - - - - -

"CLOUD!?!?!?!?!" Cloud flinched as his name carried out of the house and into the air surrounding the previously calm and placid farm. I looked over at him a little worried. He'd been limping the entire walk and he had this permanent frown. I didn't know why I was worried. I mean, in my mind it was his fault I was here in the first place. If he hadn't lead me to the portal I wouldn't have fallen in! Men can be really brainless some times!

After flinching, Cloud sighed and visibly slumped his shoulders. He grumbled something inaudible and began a faster pace towards the house. I had to trot to keep up with him. I was expecting an overly concerned mother to come out and greet us by smothering us to death, but I nearly died three times over at the sight of a full grown man coming out of the house in a bright pink apron. Cloud stopped and turned on a dime as he began to run in the opposite direction. A wooden spoon hit him dead on in the back of the head.

"Cloud god damnit! Get your ass over here!" The man bellowed. I froze to my spot.

Cloud landed face first in the dusty gravel road as the spoon hit him and sat up rubbing the back of his head. He stood up and walked over to the man, still rubbing the now forming bump on the back of his head.

"JACK! YOU'RE SO ABUSIVE!"

"SHUT UP! AND GIVE ME BACK THE DAMN SPOON!" I took a few steps back, hoping no one would notice I was trying to run away. I mean, come on… they hadn't noticed me yet.

"YOU!' the man turned to glare at me, brandishing the wooden spoon like a hatchet. I stopped.

"Y-yes!?!" I spluttered out.

"Where do you think you're going!?!"

- - - - - -

I had amazingly gotten Cloud and the girl into the house without much more of a fuss from either of them. Cloud looked like he'd been beaten up…again…. And the girl didn't look much better. Actually, she looked more like she was about to throw up more than anything else. After tending to their wounds I looked over at the girl.

"So Cloud… who's this? You're girlfriend?"

"SHIT NO!" He snapped, nearly falling over out of the chair he was sitting on. The girl just blushed and glared at me.

"Then who is she?"

"Her name is Tifa. She fell into the portal….." I felt like I'd just about choked on my own tongue.

"You mean….? CLOUD! YOU IDOT! YOU JUST HAD TO FORGET TO CLOSE THE PORTAL! DIDN'T YOU!?!" I whacked him over the head with my trusty and nearby wooden spoon a few times. I knew this had to look comical, but with our mother bed ridden for the time being and Cloud deciding he was going to spontaneously leave, I had no choice but to come back home and take care of the woman that bore myself… and the thing I was currently beating senseless. "I can't believe I'm even related to you! By the way! I just thought I might tell you! Mother fell ill… again!" Cloud stopped.

"What?" He looked up at me and I was shocked to find he hadn't known before this. I'd meant only to remind him. Oops….

"What do you mean she fell ill again……?" he said before standing and clenching his fists. I just looked around for an excuse and bit my lower lip. He ran out of the room and seconds later I could hear him running up the stairs to our mother's room. I felt awkward. The silence in the room was what got to me, however.

- - - - - -

The upstairs rooms were all but too quiet as I made my way through the halls. I hadn't been here in years. (1) Had it really been that long since I had met Tifa? Had it really been… seven years? I remember we took her back through the portal that night. The night we'd arrived at the farm. She stayed long enough to be healed and then we took her back, taking all of her memories with us. She would never remember us; only that she had been lost for a day.

The dust stirred with my every step. The floorboards creaked under my weight. It had been seven years since this building had seen anyone living within it. Seven years since _She _died. Back then I'd been foolish, reckless, bull headed. Now I had grown and learned from my mistakes. I thought things through before ever acting on them, and I took care of those around me.

I walked over to the door that had once been my mother's. I opened the door and the hinges made no sing of protest. They remained in their silent slumber as the door silently slid open. I looked around at the cobwebs. Dust had settled like a blanket over the entire room. The only things familiar about it were the remnants of our lives, hiding beneath the veil of time.

At the nearest desk, I lifted a picture frame and wiped the dust from the surface. The pale, grain etched photo of our family appeared. My mother, my father, my brother, and myself. We were so happy here. But nothing ever lasts. Footsteps behind me alerted me to another's arrival. I looked up and over to the other.

Zack looked over at me with his worried coal gray eyes. His messy brown hair fell into his eyes and gave him a somewhat comical look while still allowed him that look of which demanded respect. He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. I just stared blankly back at him.

"Cloud…? You alright?" I remained silent. "Cloud?"

"Yeah… Let's keep moving…" We turned and left the house and all its memories behind. The past had no place in the present. We were headed back to new places and to do as we were trained. As a member of the once popular idea SOLDIER, I had been outcast from society and the rest of the normal world without ever wanting to be. Zack shared the same fate. WE were so desperately trying to find a new life and still we were stuck doing mercenary work.

SOLDIER had dissolved two years ago after president Shinra died of a disease labeled Geostigma. Few lived more than ten years of getting the disease. SOLDIER was created as the perfect militia. It was discontinued after his death seeing as its one supporter was dead. Now those souls found cast away from others were labeled as freaks, insects of the world, left behind to die lonely and unwanted.

They made it to Junon, the central HQ of SOLDIER refugees, as they were referred to. The base was jumping with life and activity as the people here had created their own community with shops, homes, a small park, and much more. No one would have guessed that this had been a military camp just a year before.

Cloud walked up to the house that he, Zack and a few other SOLDIER members. The house was smaller than most. The usual five bedrooms, two bathrooms, and other rooms in the house were small and somewhat cramped. They made it work though.

There we go….

(1) every thing you read before was all a memory just explaining that they had met in the past. Their lives are about to collide once again.


	4. Vincent

sorry for the long wait and remember I don't own the game or the movie or anime...

* * *

The calm night was disturbed by the sound of fire. A scream pierced the air and died as soon as it had gained life. I was already up and dressed by the second gunshot. My sword lay by the door; I grabbed the hilt and lifted it onto my back on the way out. I met up with Zack first. He looked like he hadn't fallen asleep yet. This didn't surprise me. He nodded and we both headed down the hall in silent urgency.

We ran into Sephiroth out side. He'd grown up, as had we all. He was one of the unlucky ones…. He was like us. We'd formed a sort of love to hate relationship. As kids we'd wanted nothing more than to kill each other and yet here we were… working side by side. Sure we tried to kill each other at times. It wasn't working well. He regarded us with a nod and kept a steady pace with us.

- - - - - -

I remember I looked out at the pouring rain, watched it fall down my windowpane…It was lovely. Why oh why can't I remember what happened that day seven years ago? I feel as if I'm missing some thing… some one that should be held inside my heart. I feel… empty, like I'm missing half of myself. It hurts and I can't stop the bleeding, the pain, the want… it won't go away.

BEEP! BEEP! I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as my alarm went off. I'd been dreaming again… of that day. I still wasn't sure what had happened. It was all foggy. Yet, still it was coming back in bits and pieces. I shook out my long black hair and slipped out from under the warm covers, hissing as the cold air stung my bare legs. I showered and dressed quickly; wanting to start off to the newest clue I had to that day.

I arrived in the down town area within minutes. My walk had been a short one and the day was still fresh. Having reached my desired area, I slowed my pace and began to look at every thing with a curious eye, hoping I might catch a glimpse. I stopped. Had I just seen a small sliver of light coming from that alleyway? I went back and sure enough, there was light coming from nowhere. I looked around before I stepped forward and reached a hand out towards it. A scream ripped through my throat as I was pulled in.

Gravel scrapped at my arm as I slid on my side across the road I'd managed to land on. I knew, I don't know how, but I knew I wasn't in the downtown area anymore… or in the same city for that matter. Groaning, I rolled over onto my back and sat up. My right arm was ripped up and small rocks from the road were sticking out here and there. It wasn't a lovely feeling having to pull them out myself either. It hurt like hell. I'm not one that enjoys pain but I can take it if need be.

- - - - -

It was almost interesting seeing the girl appear and skid across the road. The fact that she didn't cry, just more of grumbled about her situation was entertaining of it self. I let this go on for a good while before I decided to announce my presence. I walked over to her, checking to make sure there weren't any other people around. You could call me anti-social. She didn't even notice me walk over until I held out a hand to help her up. She looked up a little started but accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile. I nodded. She looked around quickly and then laughed nervously. "Would you happen to know where, um… well… here is?"

"You're just a mile away from Nibelheim…" She looked at me as if I was on crack.

"Nibelheim… um… is that near Midgar?" She looked surprised as she asked the question and clamped a hand over her mouth. I nodded.

"It's a five day walk… two day ride on Chocobo." Once again she looked confused.

"Chocobo?" My thoughts were confirmed. She'd tripped upon this place, but one thing did get to me. How did she know about Midgar?

"Yes… what exactly are you looking for in Midgar?" she stopped and thought.

"I think… I'm looking for someone. His name is Cloud… Cloud Strife I believe..?" she seemed uncertain and I stopped dead. She must have been here before. That's the only explanation. And she was looking for Cloud? Small world. I'd been headed that way.

"Cloud Strife? You won't find him in Midgar… or anywhere near it for that matter." She titled her head to the side.

"Then … do you know where I might be able to find him?" I nodded.

"I can do better. I'll take you there."

- - - - -

The man was somewhat of a mysterious figure. Black hair, crimson eyes. He was quiet compared to most but seemed kind enough. ((A/N: come on people! You should know who it is! XD)) He led me a ways down the road until we came upon a small farm.

"Wait here…" he told me before leaving. I waited without too much protest seeing as I didn't know if the guy was an ax murderer or not. I mean, he could hide a pretty deadly weapon under that cloak of his and I'd never know. I waited patiently; however, I fidgeted from time to time. When I finally caught sight of him again I stood and bounced on the balls of my feet, my patience having run out long ago. I stopped dead when I saw the thing walking beside him.

Yellow, big blue eyes, tall. I was ready to die and he was walking as if it wasn't following him. I couldn't believe it.

"eh! W-what is that thing!?! An over sized chicken!?!" I cried, twitching and pointing at it. It squawked once.

"It's a Chocobo……" He answered in that smooth voice.

"And why is it here?"

"You ride it…" He stated, eyeing her suspiciously now. She sighed.

"Fine…" She wouldn't admit it but she had a huge phobia of chickens. She climbed into the saddle and it spun, having her wind up underneath the bird and falling to the ground.


	5. well

This is a joke chapter... i wonder if anyone gets this joke...

* * *

Well that sucked…….

* * *

this is the real ending of chapter 4 if you really have to know, just thought it deserved it's own chapter! 


	6. gone all gone

Disclaimer: I do not own! Square Enix ((or is it Enox? I can't remember)) owns the rights! Not me! sobs

I'm back and with a shorter chapter than planned. So sorry!!!!! I'm really sorry about the long update as well! Really I am! Please forgive me!!!!

* * *

Pain, blood, and hurt. I knew those feelings. But what worried me was that I couldn't feel my legs. I tried to move them and that's when pain shot up through from my feet to my hips. Well at least I could still move them. A hand shook my shoulder.

"Cloud." That voice seemed familiar but still it sounded weird to me. "Cloud…" they tried again.

I cracked open my eyes and came face to face with Sephiroth. I groaned and tried to sit up. He helped me balance and soon I was sitting and he was kneeling beside me. My head was killing me.

"How you fairing?" He asked. I blinked and looked over at him, answering slowly for fear of my head splitting open.

"I feel like shit…" I croaked out, my throat dry. He grunted and nodded.

"Thought so. Here." He shoved a water canteen in my hand and I swallowed a few gulps of water gratefully.

"Thanks." He took it back and ignored my words.

"So far we're the only two alive." He muttered, looking around.

"What do you mean?" My voice still sounded distant and strange but it was closer to normal. He looked over at me and frowned.

"Every one else is dead, Cloud. They slaughtered us." I felt sick.

……………………….

After returning the Chocobo I decided I would just take her there. We were stuck walking. Tifa, she had called herself, was quiet for the most part. I didn't mind, I preferred the quiet.

I noticed she kept glancing at me somewhat nervously or curious. She seemed frightened, unsure of me. I didn't blame her.

"Um… Vincent..?" I glanced over at her. Her voice had wavered, and remained nearly a whisper.

"Yes?"

"H-how so you know Cloud?" So she was trying to rid the awkward silence.

"I've known him ever since SOILDER."  
"SOILDER?" She asked, her head tilting to the side. I nodded.

"President Shinra was the last supporter of the program to make a super army. When he died the program was terminated and those in it were left without anything." She looked pale so I left the rest for another time.

…………………….

"So where are we going to go… I mean… this was all we had left." Cloud whispered. We stood a hill, leading out of the valley we'd once called home. Looking down at the ruins woke me up to reality. We had been fooling ourselves. We were hated and now there was nowhere for us.

"We can go to Nibelheim…" I suggested. He glanced over at me and then nodded.

"Alright. Nibelheim." He slung the blade of his sword over his shoulder. I nodded my silent agreement.

………………….

I glanced up at the early morning sun. It was beautiful as it glowed a brilliant red. Blood had been spilled. Looking behind me I found nothing but dry expanse. Ahead of me, however, was a far away land of green. (1) Junon would be waiting. I could rest there and continue running after I had healed.

Picking up my pace, I bounded across the sand towards the grass that greeted me. The wind blew up from in the valley and I slowed as the sting of metallic blood filled my nose. With my only good eye, I scanned the ground in front of me. Blood and lots of it.

Wincing as memories of my family and village came rushing back, I hurried into the valley. Maybe some one would be alive. Every body I found or looked over was beyond healing or already cold with death. I found footprints from what seemed to be large blood pools. Survivors had already left.

Moving on further I stopped. In front of me was a camp. A fire was lit and laughter could be heard. How these humans could laugh and be happy around bodies was beyond me. But then again, people didn't like the people in SOILDER. I restrained a growl. They wanted to wipe them out and they almost have, save for two by the looks of it.

Sneaking around their camp and following the footprints, I bounded out of the valley as fast as my paws would carry me. Again the large, black brand of the number XIII hurt as I ran, my red pelt rippling as every muscle worked to keep me on my feet and safe. If I hurried I could catch them by nightfall.

……………….

After lighting a fire we made a small make shift camp. Though Sephiroth and I hated one another we put that aside for the time being. We were the only ones left. No one else had made it, not even Zack. At this thought I rolled over onto my side, facing away from the fire, and sighed.

The night air was chilled and crisp. Spring was new and snow still coated the ground here and there. I wasn't sure how far we had traveled, but we had made it into the mountain foothills. Sephiroth had fallen asleep long ago and I was left to my thoughts. A twig snapping jolted me back from my own musings and into the real world. I sat up; Seph had woken up as well.

Looking down the path we had come, we could see a faint light, almost as if a creature's tail were on fire. It came closer and I reached for the hilt of my sword, not trusting it to be friendly.

The creature finally emerged and I stopped. There in front of me was wither a red cat or dog… or was it a bear? One amber eye stared out at both of us while the other was closed and scared white. What looked to be a red mane fell into the useless eye as it moved its massive head to look between the two of us. Golden bracelets rested around the ankles and black brands marked the legs. A large XIII had been branded onto on of the shoulders.

"Are you the two surviving SOILDERS?" He asked. I just blinked. He sighed.

"I take that as a yes…my name is Nanaki… I found Junon in ruin and came looking for the two that made it. May I ask your names?"

………………………

He called himself Nanaki. I wasn't sure exactly what was going through Cloud's mind at the moment, but he seemed to have deemed the sleeping creature safe. After we had given our names, he had explained how his own home had been ripped apart. With out even knowing it, we'd picked up a new member of the group.

I glanced over at Cloud and he caught my gaze.

"What do you think?" He was silent for a while before answering.

"I think we can trust him." I sighed and nodded.

"Then he'll come with us."

………………………

"How much farther is it?" I asked. Vincent had been quiet for a good few hours now and I was getting bored. This was just perfect.

"Two days…" I tripped over my foot at that.

"WHAT!?!" He shrugged.

"Should have taken the Chocobo…" That was it.

"I didn't even ask to be here! Right now, if I hadn't fallen through that… that…. Portal! I would be at home, most likely having a good home cooked meal with my husband!" I growled. Vincent stopped and looked over at me in silent amusement. I sighed.

"Just… can we at least stop for a bit?" I asked, a little calmer now. He nodded. "Thank you…"

…………………………..

Sorry it's so short guys! This was just kind of one of those things where you decide to throw in another character and you run out of ideas… sad I know.

(1) I kind of changed the map and geography of Cloud's world. The cities and landmarks have the same names and same things, however, where they are placed relative to another landmark or city is different. Sorry…


End file.
